


If Cecilia Suffers

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e002 Living Pictures, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e018 Knights of Neverland, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e022 Eternal Youth, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e030 Slightly Duped, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e040 Friday the Thirteenth, Episode: e041 Immortal Pan, Episode: e043 Dr. Livingstone and Captain Hook, Episode: e044 Vanity Thy Name is Mermaid, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e058 The Pirate Who Came to Dinner, Episode: e060 Peter in Wonderland, Episode: e062 Count de Chauvin, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Episode: e065 The Letter, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7275559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midshipman James Hook searches for his betrothed, but Captain Jasper Hook does not answer him. After being reunited with Cecilia, he discovers why Jasper always scowls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Cecilia Suffers

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

Midshipman James Hook gasped after Captain Jasper Hook yelled for his crew to work faster. He remembered Cecilia wandering Jasper’s ship. He ran to Jasper. ‘’Do you know where Cecilia is?’’

‘’Cecilia?’’ Jasper asked with one wide eye.

‘’My betrothed. You spared her after you captured her ship recently,’’ James said.

‘’Oh! Cecilia. I’m not sure where she is,’’ Jasper said. 

‘’If Cecilia suffers…,’’ James muttered as his eyes narrowed. He saw a sudden scowl on Jasper’s face.

‘’What are you implying, James?’’ Jasper asked. 

‘’You never liked Cecilia. You always thought she distracted me. Are you imprisoning her? Perhaps you forced her to walk the plank.’’

Jasper still scowled.

James searched for Cecilia. Worry filled his eyes. *Cecilia must be alive and well. She must be!* James frowned at the memory of Jasper’s previous scowl. Jasper never exactly replied.

A smile replaced the midshipman’s frown the minute he saw Cecilia by his bed. ‘’Cecilia,’’ he said before he approached her. He viewed her standing. James kissed Cecilia’s forehead. He wrapped his arms around the woman he loved. His eyes became wide after she winced.

James released Cecilia. ‘’Are you injured?’’ he wished to know. He saw a small smile on Cecilia’s face. James frowned again after Cecilia said she was fine.

Cecilia continued to smile. She kissed James for a few moments. She never revealed bruises on her arms due to the enraged Jasper finding her many minutes ago. Why cause James to worry about her?

 

The End


End file.
